Cinta tidak Mungkin
by diamondlight96
Summary: Ketika cinta tidak mungkin terjadi dan Kakashi memaksakannya tanpa ada hal tersembunyi. Ketika Shizune bertanya mengapa? Kakashi menjawab... karena cinta.


Segala hal yang terjadi memang tak seindah yang diinginkan...

Kesulitan hidup janganlah dijadikan beban...

Jadikan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, Dan itu semua akan kuwujudkan...

Bersamaan dengan cintaku padamu, yang akan terus menerus dan tidak pudar.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto<br>**

**"CINTA TIDAK MUNGKIN"**

by DIAMONDLIGHT

-PART 1-PROLOG-

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." Sakura, gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menatap lemah pada sebuah batu nisan, dimana nama sahabat sekaligus orang terkasihnya terpahat disana. Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang selalu dia nantikan keberadaannya. Yang selalu dia tunggu senyumnya. Dan yang selalu dia nanti nasihatnya. Naruto, orang yang paling dia percaya dan paling mempercayainya. Hanya dia, Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat membuatnya tertawa ketika mengetahui kepergian dan ketidakpedulian Uchiha terhadapnya. Yang setia menjadi <em>a shoulder to cry on<em> untuknya. Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, Naruto sangat berarti baginya. Seakan Naruto adalah jiwanya... dan dia hanya raga yang kosong tanpa Naruto. Kosong... tanpa Naruto. Raga yang tidak hidup lagi.

Perlahan tapi pasti air matanya mulai menetes dari mata bengkaknya. Bengkak karena selama ini dia terus menangis. Menangisi kepergian Naruto. Sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang dia cintai. Kakinya makin lemas. Semakin lama dia berdiri menatap batu nisan itu, kakinya semakin lemas menumpu beban tubuhnya. Akhirnya, dia terpuruk dan jatuh terduduk di samping makam Uzumaki Naruto. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh batu nisan Uzumaki itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dia menjerit. Menjerit! Karena ketika dia menutup matanya, dia kembali teringat semua kenangannya dengan Uzumaki itu. Mulai dari ketika mereka masih kecil. Ketika dia sang Sakura kecil tidak perduli kepada Naruto kecil yang membutuhkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Tetapi yang dia dapatkan dari orang sekitarnya hanya hinaan dan cercaan. Ketika semua kemalangan menimpa dirinya, tapi tak ada yang mau menolongnya. Ketika dia mencari perhatian, tapi tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Bayangan kembali terlintas bagaimana Naruto itu menyukainya dan bersabar untuknya bertahun-tahun. Menunggunya dan terus menemaninya walau hatinya bukan untuk sang Uzumaki, melainkan untuk sang Uchiha yang kini meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya dalam keterpurukan.

Dia tidak tahu, ketika dia beranjak dewasa, Uzumaki itu lah yang mengisi hatinya. Yang membuat hidupnya berarti. Yang selalu setia mencintainya. Yang setiap hari selalu mengatakan kata cinta untuknya. Cinta sang matahari untuk Sakura di musim semi.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" jeritnya membelah langit ketika bayangannya baru saja menangkap masa-masa dimana dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sang matahari hendak meninggalkannya. Ketika sang matahari mati di tangan sang hitam. Ketika sang cahaya tertelan oleh kegelapan. Haruno mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya depresi setelah matanya terbuka kembali. Kemudian, seperti orang gila, dia menggaruk gundukan tanah di hadapannya dengan kukunya, air matanya menetes membasahi kedua pipinya yang tidak lagi bersemu kemerahan. Seakan dia lupa bahwa dia adalah ninja yang dapat membuka makam itu dengan mudah. Dia terus menjerit-jerit membuat banyak orang berkumpul dan menyaksikan aksi gilanya di hadapan makam yang baru saja selesai beberapa jam lalu.

"Naruto! Kau bilang KAU MENCINTAIKU DAN TAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU! Kau bilang KAU AKAN MELINDUNGIKU DAN MENJAGAKU HINGGA AKHIR HAYATKU! Naruto... kau pendusta! Naruto! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi meninggalkanmu! Naruto!" jerit Sakura seraya memukul-mukul makam tersebut. "Naruto... kau bilang... kau adalah ninja, dan ninja tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Kau bilang... kau... kau... tidak akan mengecewakanku... tapi, ketika aku mulai mencintaimu, kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan misi. Ketika cintaku menggebu, kau pergi meninggalkanku selamanya karena misi! Padahal kau... BEGITU DIBENCI DESA INI! Tapi, kau... BERKORBAN UNTUK DESA INI! Apa-apaan kau hah? TOLOL! IDIOT! BAKA! BAKA-NARUTO...!" jerit Sakura dengan terus menerus mengulang kata Naruto di setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Kemudian karena lelah, dia menangis tersedu sambil tidur di atas gundukan tanah itu. Dia tertidur di atasnya... masih dengan senggukan yang pilu. Masih dengan air mata yang tetap mengucur di kedua pipinya. Ditemani hujan deras yang kemudian datang dan membasahi makam juga tubuhnya. Dinginnya air hujan dan tajam hantamannya tidak terasa olehnya. Karena hatinya jauh lebih dingin dan jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang dirasakan raganya.

Di sekitar gadis tersebut, sebenarnya banyak sekali orang. Diantara mereka ada yang berniat hanya menyaksikan, ada pula yang sampai tersentuh hingga menangis. Ada yang berniat menolongnya. Tetapi, sang hokage, Hatake Kakashi melarang mereka dan memberi isyarat agar membiarkan Sakura hingga dia puas. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terlelap. Kakashi maju beberapa langkah dan mendekati Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Dia berjongkok dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan senyumnya menghiasi wajah yang ditutupi masker. Lalu, dia membawa Sakura ala _bridal style_. Meninggalkan banyak manusia yang memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan sendu.

**-diamondlight96-**

"Enghh,"

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan jubah hokagenya pada seorang gadis yang menjadi muridnya dahulu. Sakura, gadis tersebut, menatap heran pada gurunya yang sedang membawa segelas coklat hangat. Sakura tahu itu dari baunya, karena dulu dia selalu membuatkannya untuk Naruto.

"Guru? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah tadi... eh? Ini! Kenapa bajuku telah ganti? Siapa yang menggantinya guru?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, dia mendekati Sakura perlahan dan duduk di samping Sakura di atas kursi yang empuk. Setelah itu, dia memberikan segelas coklat hangat pada Sakura dan memberinya kode agar segera meminumnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Sakura setelah meminum coklat hangat dari Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman pahit. "Aku kurang suka melihat senyummu yang... yah... seperti iblis yang ingin menerkamku tetapi tidak jadi. Atau apa ya? Entahlah aku bingung. Hmm, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura... tapi aku takut kau akan marah padaku? Benarkah?" ujar Kakashi. Dia berbicara tanpa menatap langsung pada Sakura.

"Kau ngomong apa guru? Aku tidak akan marah tidak jelas begitu! Lagipula, terimakasih... coklat ini, enak," sahut Sakura menimpali Kakashi. Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak jelas. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi masih berpikir cara mengutarakannya.

"Yare-yare, berterimakasihlah kepada Shizune, dia telah membuatkan coklat hangat itu untukmu, kebetulan tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang kerepotan membuat coklat hangat ke – 20 yang gagal," jelas Kakashi dengan nada diantara malas menjawab, susah menjawab, dan bingung cara menjawab.

"Ah, ya kau benar... juga aku harus berterimakasih atas bantuannya menggantikan bajuku... aku pikir bajuku sebelumnya pasti basah berat mengingat... sebelumnya aku, aku...," ucapannya melemah hingga benar-benar tidak bersuara. Kakashi memandang kasihan pada Sakura. Akhirnya dia merangkul Sakura dan menariknya erat sekali. Sakura terkejut tetapi dia tidak melawan. Dia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Dia harus akui bila seperti ini membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Yah, jangan begitu Saku, kau tahu kan? Yaah... aku pun pernah di posisimu, ketika aku kehilangan seorang rekanku, tetapi dia adalah pahlawan... seperti Naruto juga. Kau tahu juga kan? Aku bahkan lebih sedih ketika tahu anak didikku sudah... kau tahu lah. Tapi, harus kamu ingat! Di Konoha, dia bukan lagi pembuat onar. Dia juga pahlawan yang berjasa, dan berkat jasanya, dia dikenang dan hidup dalam setiap benak orang Konoha dan orang-orang yang pernah ditolongnya. Tanya saja pada mereka, 'Apa kalian mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?' pasti mereka akan menjawab 'ya', dan menjawab dengan antusias tentang kenangan mereka bersama Uzumaki Naruto! Bahkan cerita mereka tentang Uzumaki itu tidak akan pernah habis," ujar Kakashi panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk dalam dada Kakashi. Senggukannya semakin keras.

"Ya, guru benar... Naruto itu memang orang yang seperti itu," sahut Sakura membenarkan. Kakashi mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Kakashi dan membebaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil berlalu dan menunduk. Lalu, dia pamit dan pergi keluar gedung hokage.

"Hah... bagaimana ya kalau dia tahu... kalau yang menggantikan dia pakaian adalah aku? Err... akh! Hilangkan pikiran kotormu Kakashi!" seru Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Hidungnya mimisan dan mengeluarkan darah mesum. Darahnya berdesir. "Sial! Benar-benar kutukan! Aku menyukai muridku sendiri... ah," lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Lalu berjalan ke arah jendela ruang hokage. Kemudian menatap kepergian anak didiknya.

Kakashi tidak sadar saat seseorang memasuki ruang hokagenya. Dia menghiraukan hal itu dan fokus pada kepergian Sakura. Hingga akhirnya sosok Sakura telah tidak terlihat, dia pun mulai menyambut tamunya itu.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Kakashi. Shizune menunduk memberi penghormatan lalu memberikan beberapa laporan yang telah dia handle pada Kakashi.

"Ini laporan dari beberapa misi yang aku handle saat kau sibuk memperhatikan Sakura," jawab Shizune. "Terimakasih," jawab Kakashi. Shizune menatap lurus pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi, kau pasti bisa melihatnya kan? Di dalam rahim Sakura..." Kakashi mendelik pada Shizune.  
>"Cukup, aku tahu... aku mengerti akan hal itu dan aku sudah tahu hal itu sebelum kau! Bahkan aku pun tahu kapan mereka melakukan hal itu," ungkap Kakashi. Shizune memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan kasihan.<p>

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, setidaknya aku akan terus berusaha, bagaimanapun caranya mungkin?"

"Jangan egois,"

"Sudahlah! Ini urusan pribadiku, baiklah silakan keluar," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, jangan berbuat hal yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan," sahut Shizune seraya keluar dari ruangan hokage. Kakashi tersenyum menyebalkan. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bila aku membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin seperti halnya Naruto," gumamnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan buku orange dari sakunya. Icha-Icha Paradise.

* * *

><p>Fic ini masih rampung, belum sempurna dan masih prolog.<p>

Bagi seluruh reader, mohon memaklumi dan maaf bila tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Bila ada yang ingin mengkritik, silakan saya tunggu.

Karena saya masih kurang ide, reader bisa membantu saya... Berikan saya inspirasi untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

**terimakasih-DL-**


End file.
